


Let's Play a Game Old Man (RHM x Reader Fanfiction)

by lazypotatowrites



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazypotatowrites/pseuds/lazypotatowrites
Summary: Your friend has just left the toppat clan, leaving you here alone to have your own fun. While you were resting in the toppat lounge you finally get to truly meet one of the toppat leaders known as Right Hand Man and who he is. Looks like his big personality wasn't the only thing as big.
Relationships: RHM x Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Let's Play a Game Old Man (RHM x Reader Fanfiction)

**Author's Note:**

> Before you start the following RHM x Reader fanfiction, please take in mind that there is some nudity, pet names, s*x, and fluff  
> The reader is aged up with the following character known as Right Hand Man  
> I do NOT recommend reading this at ALL if you are under seventeen years old, but if anybody under the age limit of seventeen reads this then please be careful with where this is shared and who reads this fanfiction
> 
> There will be no shaming/brat/BDSM in this x Reader  
> (Example/ex/fex; Using the words such as b**ch, sl*t, c*nt, or masochism/sadism.) (There may be suggestive language, including some cursing)
> 
> [ Tone indicators just in case; /x (/sx), /r ]

It was beautiful in space, even better while looking through the windows on the toppat clan's orbital station, most of the toppats have already gone to rest up while the other half of them stayed up for their own time. You could see many toppats roam on by, laughing as they talked about their own jokes or gloat about their jewelry. A few that you could name were sitting in the lounge, which is where you were sitting, and talking about the leaders. You never got to really meet up with the leaders or know them too well, you were brought upon the group by your own friend who had only just recently even left the group, you stayed in spite of missing your chances in on the heists and adrenaline that would rise through your veins. You've already been here for a few months now and it's already felt like your life has changed.

The few that would be named are not speaking to you specifically but you were able to hear small whispers about your presence in that room, a few snorts and chuckles could be heard by the toppats. You scowled at their expressions, which only longed for them to make you madder. The room however went silent as a door slowly creaked open, a few older men walked in with some beers in their hands, you could see one by one as they walked in to play some pool. One man caught your eye, a tall busty man with a large top hat that looked enlarged and transformed twice could be seen. You could feel this sense of boil in your cheeks and stomach, it felt like sharp nails were being dragged along the back of your neck toward your lower waist as you were unable to snap your head back into reality from staring at this man who was completely ignoring you.

You started to fiddle with your hands as you finally gazed away from the toppat leader, breathing heavily as you got up and started to run from the room, bumping right into said leader and hitting the floor. He stood his ground and looked down at you, you shook your head and looked up to see his dark emerald eyes staring you down, his eyes seemed to have flicked up and down as if sizing you. You ignored it while processing how you even missed the door, a hand appearing in front of you. You were hesitant as you slowly gripped ahold of his hand, firmly grasping it as he pulled you up. You could feel your cheeks rise to a hot level once again, a voice could be heard from the taller man. "What's got you in such a hurry, kid." You knew you were around his age, so you didn't think much of the pet name, but you did wonder why he had helped you up, you were about to speak before he had turned toward the other men again and grabbed his cue stick. "Listen, boys, first rounds on me, as if I would even have to spend any money anyways." 

You listened in to the toppat leader and the other men before you realized, right, you were escaping from his trance. You started to take a step before his rough hand seemed to have stopped you in your tracks. "Wait a moment, will ya? Sit down, let me play one game and I will speak to you afterward." He spoke in that harsh cockney-like accent with a touch of hoarse, seems someone has been giving too many orders. A slow sigh could be heard beneath your own breathing, you reluctantly walked back over to the seats and bit your lower lip, sliding back onto the cold booth you put your hands on the table and rest your head on your arms.

As time went by, fifteen minutes have gone past and the first quarter of the game has gone. The toppat leader put his cue stick away and walked over to you, crossing his arms and looking down toward you with a small cocky smile. "I've finished, so if you're willing, would you like to take a small walk with me?" You were in his trance again, staring into those deep sea-green eyes with a growing dorky smile on your lips. You agreed to follow him, your body sliding away from the cushioned seat and slipping down to your feet hitting the ground. As you started to walk with him you could feel a hand creep up to your shoulder and softly grip it. The door in front of you was opened as Right took you down the hall and toward the rooms where the leader's headquarters were. You asked where he was taking you, he stopped and smiled, turning to face you. "I saw the way you were looking at me..clearly there is something on your mind that you aren't telling me. I am willing to listen, but you must be honest."

You knew that he knew what you wanted, what you felt, what you were thinking about. You inhaled slowly and let it out the same way your breath came in. Your hand grazed against his hand, causing him to take a hold of it with no effort, your eyes looked up as if closed by an instant as the taller man had moved down to tilt his head and brushed his soft-spoken lips against your own ever so lightly, your eyebrows furrowed, your legs seemed to have crossed, your back leaning downwards as you felt it straightened forward by his arm catching you from hitting the ground. A small pop could be heard from the finished kiss, you were absolutely stunned by the movement that had caused your heartbeat to beat so fast. "Let's get this done...then, drinks on me. I've seen your work, it's absolutely splendid. So.." You didn't know what else to do but nod, holding onto his hand as you were pulled right toward his room, opening the door and allowing yourself to get comfortable in the well-lit area. "This is my room now, wish it was like the one I had at the airship...but it'd have to do." He sat down on the side of the bed and leaned back with his hands behind his head, crossed. "Ahh..comfortable though." He watched as you looked around, smiling at a few trophies he had, photos lying around in a pile of the past toppat crew, and the current on one the wall. "Like those photos huh? It's always nice to have such a nice crew and an amazing chief such as Regi. I've always been his Right Hand Man." You were finally given a name without having to ask, your smile had never left your cheeks. After a few more minutes of looking through his things you decide to finally go out and push through and walk toward him, you nervously crawled atop of him, causing Right to fumbled his hands a bit on where to place them on your body.

⏜ ⏜ ⏜ ⏜ ⏜ ⏜ 

"W-Woah Woah.. hey- I didn't expect you to be so quick now.." You shrugged it off and started to slowly move your hips against his lower bust, your own body brushing against what seemed to have already been a small bulge. You wondered just how long that has been there as you hear some quiet huffs from the leader and some hesitant groans. "Alright...I get it- you're tired of waiting. Then stop holding back, go ahead." He allowed you to work your magic, your legs moving to Right's sides as you continued to softly hump back and forth against his member that was being tortured against his own sharp-looking pants. Your own clothing against the other just seemed to have gotten in the way, your hands moving down to his cheek to softly rub against it, which only caused the other to laugh and sigh. "Wow, softie huh? Well..in the toppat clan, that's not exactly what I was expecting from you.." You were suddenly pulled up and laid down onto the bed with a small force. "Hope that wasn't too much..after all, we don't want you broken, at least not from my strength.." You could feel the heat rise once more onto your cheeks, but the heat also descends down to your lower half, causing a quick jolt of pleasure to run through your body from the throw.

Right's hands slowly made their way up your shirt to kiss against your stomach as you try and held your breath from emitting any type of noise. Right was doing his best to try and get every single noise out of you. "Don't you hold anything back, or you won't be getting anything from me, you understand?" He smirked, Right was only playing around and you could tell by the look of it, Right had nothing to do with hurting you at all, and you loved it all. His sweet touches on your body changed as your shirt was lifted down, a hand slowly moving down toward your pants as if pleading to put his hand below toward your secret garden. You bit your lower lip as Right softly moved two fingers down your pants and brushing against the second layer. He leaned down to quietly whisper at your ear. "This is only the beginning you know..." You could feel his finger slowly seep down further as they hit the entrance to the beginning. "You want my fingers in that much, huh? Alright, then."

Two fingers started to slowly make their way inside of you, you could feel your insides being stretched by the Right Hand Man who started to softly kiss at your lower ear lobe, making his way toward the side of your neck, a few soft huffs emitting from your vocal cords that started to slowly turn into low and soft moans, which was just enough for the toppat leader to pull his hands away and wipe them on his jacket. "Now.. off with these," Right started to slowly pull on your clothing to get them off, you watched as he spread your legs open and let the clothing drop to the floor, his tongue flicking out to glide against the top of his lip and back in. "You look rather nice, you know that?" He purred out as he started to fiddle with his own belt buckle, sliding it out from the loops and onto the floor, pushing his own pants down and letting it all fall out. "Always is a pain to have something so tight against your groin every day, so much pressure always on it.." He grabbed ahold of your legs again, you bit your lip as he gave you a small nod, you suddenly held your breath as you could feel every bit of your innocence gone from the world by a large girth spreading it. "Mm..fuck...that's more like it... I know for a damn fact you've never been spread like butter before, but now..let's make this one count."

The feeling of being spread out only last a second until it started to pull out, slowly being pushed back in. Right gripped hold of your knees for now and made sure to be as careful as possible with your body, you didn't know what his next move was going to be or what he was going for. The small thrusts made small shivers being sent down your spine and back up to signal your mouth to ache open for a few low moans to push out. The man only seemed to keep his pace, only quickening it every few moments that had passed. "Keep making those soft noises of yours..you're doing absolutely fantastic there..~" He purred out, stopping his low thrusts to get a better hold of your knees. "Let's pick up the pace now.." His thrusts became quicker than before as if taking it a few more steps further than what he intended..the bastard.

As the minutes went by your tongue started to lull out, your mind taking a hold of you and thinking such thoughts that make your whole body shake. You couldn't remember if you've ever done this before, maybe this man was right, maybe you haven't felt such intimate touch before. You didn't remember, you didn't care, you wanted him, you want it all, you couldn't help it..your body started to tighten around his length, biting your lip and causing blood to leak from your mouth. You were close..really close. Right didn't realize until your breath started to hitch up and your moans were staggered, causing him to stop and pant. "..D-Damnnit...alright..we better wrap this up then.. you're right.. much longer and you'll be melting at every small touch I give you, and we can't have that just yet.." He chuckled between his sharp breaths, taking a hold of your hips and twisting your body around so you were facing the pillows.. you knew what was coming. Right pushed in as much as he could and back out, his pace quickened within just a few seconds to get back to rocking your body, his other hand could be seen to have grabbed your own and held onto it tightly as you gave it your all and screamed in pleasure from how much he was giving you.

You were so close, you could feel it.. that knot against your stomach, you wanted to untangle it, you wanted it out, you want...you want...  
"Fuck.. that's right..keep it up...I am almost there... just keep holding on for me..." You were absolute devastated, your body couldn't wait any longer, but you mustered up enough to try and obey Right's order, whimpering beneath his hold as he started to push you down, not enough to hurt you, and thrust as fast as he possibly could, your body handling an immense amount of pleasure that you were surprised you know to handle. You could hear his own pants and moans of pleasure that only urged you to want to have that sweet release, a tear slipping past your cheek and down onto the bed as the bed squeaked beneath you both. You cried out a mustered out moan to finish, Right agreed with your statement by grabbing both of your hips and finishing off with a few quick thrusts, feeling your body suddenly hit it's highest peak as you covered your moans from leaking out, you could feel your body being filled up to the brim, Right couldn't help but ride it out with a few soft thrusts, his small pants filling up in the air as he finally let go of your hips and pulled out. Liquid started to slowly slip down your thighs and down onto the bed as your body slipped down to let it rest. "That's more like it..."   
  


After five minutes of finally calming down, Right pulled you up and into his arms as you could feel his arms wrap around your body and softly kiss at your cheek. "You just have to ask next time if that's what you wanted.." He sighed and rubbed his thumb against your cheek. "So I think you did it just like this..right?" He asked, you merely nodded in response as he gave you a small gentle kiss to your lips. "You got it. I'll be sure to do that next time you want that from me... I will get back to the others in a few, but for now..you need some rest." Right held onto your body tightly and let your eyes slowly wander around the room, your eyelids slowly moving down as you finally entered a peaceful sleep.


End file.
